Phantom Wolf
by SilverShark Fang
Summary: I never paid any attention to my appearance. I simply don't have the time to care anymore for that. But after i underwent some changes to my physique and be a charmingly snappy guy for some day, i guess it really was my fault to not care. Especially went i turned into a large grey wolf. And what's this about dad being a Native American? A Danny-as-werewolf fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: S'up, People! A new story for you all.. Things have gone a bit bad here, what with my steadily dropping motivation, decreasing ideas, bad weathers, teenage depression and stuff.. I've been turning into a sick parody of a zombie. Urrgh, i hate depression.. Made me feel all empty inside. **

**Cliche i know, but that's the truth. **

**Anyway, This is a DP-Twilight Xover! I'm sure you've all seen Danny turn into a Vampire plot, but i can't really say that i've seen one where Danny is a Werewolf. So, i'd like to try this. Hopefully, my attempt is successful. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Do you wanna know where the real hell is hiding?.. It's in your own head." -Crona.<em>  
><strong>

**-[]-**

**Phantom Wolf**

**Chapter 1: One Thing Leads to Another**

I never paid much attention to how i looked like. I stopped caring about that after some time. Between my school life and my secret life as Danny Phantom the resident ghost hero, i simply had no time to care of appearance and whatnot.

But still, i guess that was a fault at my part.

"Danny, are you on steroids?" Jazz asked with a raised eyebrow. Oh, i know that gleam on her blue eyes. It was the same gleam when she was preparing on giving me lectures about teenage life from her psychology book. Quick! Fenton, think of something, anything to stop the lec- "Don't try to give me half assed excuse, little brother, i'm not buying it. Answer me honestly." She said.

Curse you brother-sister bonds..

"I'm not on steroids, Jazz." I answered tiredly, either from my latest detention or my lack of sleep I don't know. "I don't even have enough money to buy drugs and stuff. Maybe i hit a growth spurt or something?" I guessed, trying to throw her thoughts away from the troublesome speculation regarding myself and drugs.

"Not possible." Jazz placed her coffee cup down to the dining table. "Growth spurt doesn't tranform a lanky scrawny kid into a muscled eye-candy in one night. Scientifically speaking, of course." She added calmly.

"Well, someone has to inherit Dad's genes right?" I reasoned, leaning myself back a bit on the chair as i enjoyed my sandwich. I froze a moment later, playing back what Jazz said to me before blushing and eyeing her with wide shocked eyes. "Did you just called me an eye-candy?" I asked, horrified and more than a bit embarrassed.

"I am just being the voice of the female population around the school." Jazz shrugged nonchalantly. "And Danny i've got to point out that Dad's not.. Muscled up." She pointed out slowly and hesitantly, as if unsure of her choice of word.

"What do you mean? Dad's like.. I don't know, massive?" I asked.

"No, if you look at it by genetics, you still wouldn't get this much toned muscles. You'll just grow tall. Dad's tall and while i admit he has some muscle, its not toned like yours. Argh! It's so hard to explain!" She groaned. "Do you think this is a ghost thing?" She asked unsurely and worriedly.

"I don't think so.." Well, by experience, if this is a ghost thing.. something not really good will happen not long after. "Chill out Jazz, it's really just a growth spurt. i'm sure of it." Well, not so sure actually, but so long as you're not going to lecture me and pull me into this kind of biological debate, i'm going to say i'm good.

"If youre sure.." She nodded hesitantly and dropped the matter. "How long did Dad say he's going to be away again?" She asked, changing the topic. I'm thankful for that.

"Three days." I answered. "Should be back next Monday."

Jazz closed her eyes and sighed blissfully, expression set into a dreamy smile as she looked up into the ceiling as if praying to some graceful deity. "Finally some piece and quite followed by normal dinner that doesn't try to eat you." She sighed happily.

I snorted and grinned at her. "-and the dinner's not a green goo either." I supplied.

"And there's that of course." She smiled and ruffled my hair, laughing together at the joke we made about our whacko parents. Did we feel guilty, No. Not really.

**-PWPWPWPW-**

I could say that i've a good enough patience as a teenager. Admittedly, it wasn't much in the eyes of a full grown adult, but still quite good if i do say so myself. I don't claim that i've got the heart of a saint or that i could deal with all the teenage drama in the world and keep on smiling. But still, you gotta give me a credit for not breaking down and put ten centimeters of cold sharp steel to my jugular.

But now, i'm certainly considering to shove down said ten centimetres of sharp steel down these people's throat!

"On steroids now, Fenton?" Oh, how i want to make those dastardly mocking voice of Dash disappear. "How much drug do you use huh?"

Beside me, Sam and Tuck, the only two people with logical and perfectly fungtional brain aside from my sister, looked a each other before both of them held me by the shoulder and lead me forward, trying to walk pass the lead jock in a feeble attempt at ignorance. "Ignore him, Danny." They said.

Our feeble attempt, pathetic as it is, was far from enough to dissuade Dash Baxter. He moved back to barricade us from our way to the class and smirked at us. "Come on, share some secret!"

I gritted my teeth, trying to clam down the wave of irritation and the urge to snap his wrist. "I'm not on drugs, Dash. How many times do i have to say that?" In the back of my head, a sensible part of me was wondering why i was even this aggressive to begin with. It screamed at me to keep my mouth shut and just ignore his verbal-lashing. Sadly, that part wasn't loud enough to compare against the irritation i felt, so it was ignored altogether.

"Well, yeah, I don't believe it." He pulled my hands and started to examine it like it was some kind of lab experiment gone wrong. "I mean, no way a loser like you gain this much muscle in one night. Admit it, drug addict!" He jeered.

Alright. That's it. My eyes hardened and gained a cold look in it, i'm sure it does since Dash was shutting his mouth faster than the word "Ghost". My hand shot forward and gave him a solid hard punch to the face, sending him down to the ground with loud thud. I wasn't quite aware that a crowd was forming and Dash's team was attemting to save their friend's sorry ass from my pummeling, but i was aware when Sam and Tucker linked their arms on mine and pulled me back with some difficulty.

"Danny, stop it!" Sam hissed.

"He started it!" I snarled angrily, pointing a finger at the bruised jock as i glared at Sam, daring her to say otherwise.

"Even so don't give him the pleasure to know that he got you!" She reasoned further. "This is so unlike you! You're all agressive these days, what's wrong?" She asked, pulling me away as the crowd dispersed to prevent a teacher popping up and checking about all the commotion i caused.

I pulled my hand away from her grip and huffed, looking away from those concerned purple orbs knowing that i'll be losing the fight if i were to stare at it any longer than i did. "I'm fine."

**-PWPWPWPW-**

"Danny, you're burning up." My sister looked at me and her hands and i could imagine her hands to be smoking as she said this.

"I'm fine." I answered quickly. "I'm feeling good and dandy so i'm not sick. I think it's just the weather. Damn, its hot." I complained, fanning myself with my hands as i let panted in the heat, trying to cool myself as my sweat drenched over my face. "Quick! Turn on the AC before i rip my clothes! It's so hot!" I complained further, eyeing the piece of electronic longingly.

"The AC's on already." My sis pointed out as she pointed to the contraption hanging in the wall, producing soft breeze that blew through the room. "And today's the same as the day before and the other day before yesterday. Exactly 29 degrees." She pointed out another fact, shoving her phone where the number of today's temperature was proudly displayed on the screen.

"Well, maybe the AC's broken. Anyway, i don't care details just make it cooler." I pleaded.

"The remote's over there." She pointed to the television where an innocent white remote was place atop it. "Do it yourself. I'm busy studying." She said.

"You're always busy studying." I deadpanned. Still, i walked sluggishly in the heat and snatched the remote from its perch before lowering the temperature to its lowest possible setting. I sighed a bit as the temperature in the room dropped and turn cooler by a minute. I sagged in the seat ignoring the simmering warmth in my chest.

"It's cold." Jazz pointed out.

"Well, thanks Captain Obvious. I can see that." I replied sarcastically. Jazz just rolled her eyes, used to my playful, if sarcastic, banter.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence, Jazz tending to her books as she studied just for the hell of it and me trying to dry every bead of sweat i've produced this afternoon. The silence was broken in a few minutes as Jazz closed her large book with a solid THUMP! and turned to me. "So, i heard you got into a fight." That wasn't a question.

Immediately, the feeling of burning up accompanied by a large amount of irritation and anger sprung up like a wild fire inside of me. I turned to Jazz with a scowl that could probably freeze a tiger on spot. "Dash started it! I'm just defending my name! Is it so wrong to fight back!? Why's everyone blaming me for this!? Can't they see that i'm the victim here!?" I ranted angrily, my voice taking a louder and louder volume by each syllables spoken until i couldn't even recognize it as my voice anymore.

"Danny-"

"No! Listen to me! I'm not the one at fault! I'm just doing what i should have done from day one! I should have fought back the moment he started it on my sophomore year! I-" I don't care what i rented anymore. I vaguely recognized some obscenities flew out from my mouth but i don't care. I'm angry and everything else doesn't matter at the moment.

Jazz just stared at me with wide eyes and a panicked face. I don't know if it because of my frustrated rant or something else, but the heat burning inside me was reaching a level me and my ice core couldn't tolerate anymore and with one final fustrated shout everything fades to black. The last thing i heard is the sound of ripping clothes and Jazz's panicked call.

"DANNY!"

**-PWPWPWPW-**

My eyes fluttered open tiredly, blinking a few times as i tried to adjust to the light in the room. After several blinkings, i noticed that i was still in the living room. Huh? I passed out? That's rare.. I yawned in exhaustion and sat up from the couch i was lying in. I walked down and immediately felt unsteady before falling down pathetically to the floor.

That was when i noticed several crucial facts that I overlooked. First, I have fur. Grey fur, to be exact. That alone got me raising my eyebrows so high it wasn't funny. Next, I noticed that i have four paws instead of hands and legs and i'm on all four. I paled, fearing the worst already. I turned to my back and saw a bushy grey tail swishing innocently from my butt.

That did it.

I screamed in fright. But all that come from my mouth was long and loud ear-splitting howl.

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, yeah. This is it for the first chapter? How do you think, guys and girls? **

**My points: One, i figure that werewolves should have some emotional changes in them before their first shift to make it more realistic. So, Danny's snappy right now. Second, i don't think you can just walk perfectly on all fours after you have walked all your life on two feet without wobbling and falling at least once. That's ridiculous! **

**Three, maybe some of you might ask, 'Why grey fur?'. Well, its a matter of originality i guess. Most of the wolves in the Twilight have a variation of brown or black as their fur colour. I don't remember ever seeing white or grey. So, i was thinking Danny as a wolf that grew outside of quileute tribe should be extraordinary. **

**Before i forgot. For you girls out there who are into the most bitter-sweet thing in the werewolf matter known as IMPRINTING, i was thinking of putting Danny with Sam. DxS is just so nice! If you have any suggestion on pairing aside from that.. PM me. I'm open for suggestions.**

**Well, i'm waiting for reviews and favs and follows. Hopefully it reached my target which is 8-10 for this chapter. **

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I'm back. I seriously wanted to cry.. I was four reviews short from hitting my target! Anyway, I wasn't so sure about how to go about the imprinting stuff, that would require Sam to go join Danny to Forks, which if I remember her parents correctly then it will be nigh impossible. If it comes down to it, OC will have to do.**

**Lastly, Sorry for the long wait. ****Now then, on with the stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and/or Twilight Saga.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Don't just mindlessly judge people as you please!" -Rin O.<strong>_

_**-**_**[]-**

**Phantom Wolf**

**Chapter 2: What Would You Call Me Now?**

My howl did many things apparently. Waking up and sending the whole neighborhood into a frenzy being one and making jazz appear at inhuman speed being another.

Who knew listening to her lecture have an anesthetic effect on a distraught person?

Everything was different from a wolf's point of view. I thought that, maybe -just maybe- I'll be subjected to a severe case of Ebbinghaus Illusion. Oh, that's some kind of height perception disorder, in case you guys don't know it. Well, turns out I didn't, considering that my size was that of a mini van height problem took the back seat in my priority list.

Being big.. brought about another unforeseen trouble for me. I discovered it about twenty seconds after waking up.

Meet Gravity. You probably learn it from your physics in school or whatever, but in case you forgot or some moron never pay attention in class (i.e Me), I'll tell you guys about it. Gravity is a natural phenomenon by which all physical bodies attract each other, give weight, yadda yadda. Commonly termed as: Everything falls back down one way or another.

And that's exactly the problem. I keep on falling and falling and falling that I practically knew the taste of my own floor. Just to make it clear, animals of the canine family have trouble keeping their tongue inside their mouth, so I didn't -with good conscience- lick the floor. That's just gross and.. yuck.

I don't know if I should be disgusted by the fact that I have licked my own floor or the fact that I was, in a strange way, walking naked in front of my sister.

The transition from bipedal to quadrupedal was another matter to be addressed to. You guys probably thought that it was no different than that of crawling and you can do it instantly. I'll be proud to be the first to say that you're wrong. You can't just take a step with your front and back right leg then with the left ones. There's a step and rhythm you needed to follow using your front and hind legs.

I don't know if I'm hallucinating or that the stress of the past three days have finally caught up to me, but I swear just now, my life as a baby just flashed before my eyes like an old 80's soap opera..

And so, I, for the first time in my short measly fourteen years of life, learned to curse like a sailor.

"I don't know what you just said Danny, but I got a feeling I don't want to hear it in human tongue. Ever." Jazz deadpanned at me from her spot in the couch, watching me with an expression between amused and pity. Kinda hard to describe when half her face was buried behind a one thousand two hundred and fourty nine page encyclopedia.

_You keep on honing your sense like that and I'm sure one day you can read my mind._ I snarked back in wolf language which translates to yipping barking and occasional short huffs.

"I'll be sure to do it, thank you." She was probably smirking behind those dusty papers, I can practically smell her smugne-

_Shit! She can already do it! Ohmygosh! My sis' a freakin' telepa-!_

"Just kidding, I'm just reading you face. Right now, you're freaking out. You probably thought I'm a telepath right?" She giggled a bit.

_Sure. Whatever. _So, I tried with all my willpower to ignore Jazz and continue on trying to walk five meters without tripping on my own feet and make a fool out of myself.

**~0o0o0o0~**

I am panicking.

No, that was a massive understatement. I am _Panicking_. As in hyperventilating, restless pacing, incomprehensible murmurs, wild swirly eyes and all those mumbo jumbo. Why? Because A) My parents are coming home, B) I am still a wolf and C) **I AM STILL A WOLF ! **

Jazz was busy contacting Sam and Tucker, my loyal partners-in-crime, and asking them if it was possible for them to come here ASAP. She was practically talking a mile per second, kinda like one of those waitress in Pizza Hut. Finally, after having a multi conversation by using both of her and my phone -I don't know how she did it-, Jazz finally snapped both of the electronic devices close.

"Phew." She blew out a sigh. "That was tiring. I need water. BAD." She stressed that word actually.

_Have some gallons of water. I'm sure the water company and the people in Ethiopia wouldn't mind it. _I chirped -or barked- sarcastically.

"*_Gulp* _I know you were being sarcastic with me, litle brother! Don't think that those barkings and yippings can hide it from me!" She shouted from down the kitchen.

It was a tense six minutes and fourty seven seconds later before the door banged open to reveal a drenched in sweat Tucker and Sam. Well, its only Tucker actually.. Sam regularly did yoga or something of similar nature so you know the result. Tucker took a moment to calm and regulate his breathings, Sam patiently waited by his side and closed the large front door of my house. Having finished calming himself and ridding all the sweat off his skin, Tucker and Sam made their way to the couch where Jazz was sitting with me laying down on the floor.

God, This feels so degrading.

"Oh my god! Danny is that really you?" Sam asked, violet eyes widening in shock and concern.

_Yep. Lil' ol me. _I internally answered, but I kept nodding at her.

"Appearance wise, I think you're baddass." Tuck grinned, only to get a steel toe-d boots to his shin.

"Zip it!" Sam growled.

_Wow.. I feel so loved. _I thought to myself with a roll of my eyes. _But please, get on with this and help me change back! _The urgency must have leaked from all these damned growlings, barkings and yippings because Sam stopped his steel toed boots milimeters from the surface of the techno geek's face and pulled back to seat beside my sister.

"So, how did this happen?" Sam asked, effectively acting as though she hadn't tried to change the facial bones structure of a certain someone.

"It happened today this afternoon. I was reading my book in the living room while Danny was trying to press his face to the air con. I.. confronted him about his prroblems at school-" A growl rose from the depth of my throat "-and he kinda go all boom on me and this happens."

"We need research." Tuck concluded simply

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm an asshole. Seriously, i can't make the scene for danny and his parents. I tried for the past week but damn i can't make it. **


End file.
